Cave of Magic
by Sylavash
Summary: Lin has decided to train Mai and set up certain rules. "First and foremost, no running away." What will Lin teach Mai? and how are they going to survive a cave while radios barely work and cameras are unresponsive? Read and review to find out. Continuation from Selfless ghost. No pairings... yet... no plans to add them.
1. Chapter 1

This story loosely follows Selfless ghost, a few weeks after its conclusion. It is not necessary to read Selfless ghost first but it would be nice. As always tell me what you think this time Mai is not going to run away from anything.

* * *

From Selfless Ghost...

* * *

"Taniyama-san, If you would like training in your abilities I would agree to be your mentor but I must ask you to accept my rules before you can become a pupil."

Mai's eyes widened in excitement, "You could help me with these abilities?" It was not Lin's turn to nod, he did so solemnly waiting for her to accept the conditions. After a moment she realizedhe was still waiting for her. "What rules?"

"First and foremost, no running away." Mai quirked her head to the side but Lin gave her a pointed look. "Why did it take you a week to wake up?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Rule number two, never lie. Even if you don't think I will be happy with the truth. A student makes mistakes, doesn't always know how to handle situations, those we can work through. Three is keep communication open."

* * *

Cave of Magic

* * *

Mai waited patiently. Lin told her a week ago that he would teach her something new soon. Soon, She hated that word. It could mean seconds, minutes, days, even weeks. A parent tells a child that they will have a little sibling 'SOON' and it still takes 9 months. Each day that passed made the anticipation that much worse, but one thing she knew about Lin. She couldn't rush him. He would teach her when he felt she was ready. Quietly she finished making the tea for her boss. She knew he would ask for it soon. She grumbled to herself.

"Mai, Tea." the familiar call came from behind the boss's door. She eagerly delivered the tea, sliding it onto his desk while still hearing the echo of the order in the office. OK, maybe it just was still echoing through her mind but he called out loudly.

"Is the report finished from the last case?" He asked not looking up from his file.

"Yes, it has been reviewed and filed. Did you need to review it again?" since Mai had been working here so long Naru has given her a few more responsibilities including case reports. Normally Lin wrote and filed them but Mai enjoyed the expanded responsibilities even if they were redundant. The most recent case was hardly a blip on their radar. Strange writing were appearing all over the house, strange noises, things moving around but all at night, and never had been actually seen by the family. Yet there were children, three boys. The first night had caught them all on cameras sneaking around the house. The family was mortified and Naru had charged them half the outrageous sum he had initially asked. The family paid just to avoid the embarrassment of an argument.

"Take that box to Lin." he slid a package further across the desk towards Mai. A plain brown package that had come in the mail today. Mai nodded and picked up the package carefully taking it to Lin's door she knocked softly before talking through the door. "A package came for you."

"Enter," Lin's voice called though the door. She turned the knob and entered. Seldom was the door locked, although that didn't always mean you were able to enter, Lin was a very private person. Mai slid the package into an empty slot on the desk and stood waiting as Lin slit the tape and opened the box. Another box, this one made of dark carved wood and a hinged lid, was within and its lid blocked Mai's view of anything more once it was opened. Lin seemed pleased although showed very little outward reaction. Mai could see him fiddle with several things inside the box before pulling out a couple small items.

"Taniyama-san, you know the basics of sewing." it was a statement, not a question, but Mai nodded anyway. "Embroider your name on this." He held out a piece of cloth.

She looked at him questioningly but took the cloth. It was a simple soft cotton swatch of fabric only about three inch by six inch plain black. "Use this." he held out a needle and thread that Mai also took. When he closed the box and set it to the corner of the desk, Mai knew she was not going to get any more instruction. It was something she would have to work out on her own.

At 7 o'clock when the office officially closed it was time for Mai's training with Lin. For the last week all she had done was work on her trances and then astral-projected. He had been giving her locations, objects to find and small things to do. Two days ago he had told her to write her name on the chalkboard. It took her nearly a half hour to pick up the chalk. When she finished with her name it looked like scribbled nonsense she was nearly drained but Lin had her meditate again after that. Last night she had done it quicker but it still only looked like a scribble. Today she feared more of the same.

"Taniyama-san." Lin directed her attention as she sat on the pillow across from him. "Did you finish the embroidery?"

Mai nodded pulling the swatch of fabric from her pocket. The four characters were plainly written on one side of the fabric. He examined the fabric for a moment and then pulled on the thread. In one pull the thread pulled loose from the fabric. He handed the fabric back to Mai, "You can try again in your free time."

Mai examined the cloth and thread for a moment before looking back to Lin.

"Did you want to continue with the writing or focus on something else?"

Mai knew this was a trick question. Lin had stated consistency and focus in one area was the best way to proceed and they had worked consistently on astral-projection for a while and she was showing progress. Yet Lin had also stated that she needed to know herself and her own learning style. Getting frustrated would be less beneficial then concentrating on something else for a while. She knew he hoped she would continue the astral-projections but she knew she was getting frustrated with them and the lack of measurable progress. After considering, she answered.

"Something else for a little while if possible."

He nodded, "As you wish, start again with meditation for 5 minutes." If he was disappointed in her choice he didn't let on. He closed his eyes and began his own meditation.

Once she had consistently been able to meditate he had stopped counting or helping her gain the meditative state. She was to use her own strength to train. (rule #5) That was one of the many rules he had taught her, there were many he had said but he would teach them slowly as she learned. She closed her eyes and let go of everything in her mind, slipping into a trance she considered herself. Examining whom she was, her emotions holding her back and the abilities she knew and was refining. She let go of all the concerns of the day and concentrated on being content as she was. 5 minutes passed quickly and she opened her eyes to see Lin watching her.

"Tai chi, 5 minutes." He stated standing. She followed his lead and quietly took up the movements. Mai concentrated on her energies, the chi that she called on while chanting or using the nine cuts. The movements flowed freely, directing and channeling her energy, feeling it travel along the chi pools across her body. While the meditation concentrated her mind, this focused her abilities. Although he had taught her a firm foundation in tai-chi meditation it hadn't been used for the Astral-projection exercise. Mai kept her mind focused on the taichi rather then guessing what the new lesson would be. She had lots of recent practice with Taichi and meditation. It was all Lin did for the first 3 weeks of training. One or the other then combinations of both. She didn't know how much they helped until she reached for her abilities and they responded quickly and strongly.

At the end of five minutes, they both came to a halt without words and Lin walked behind one set of shelves and returned with a helium balloon. Mai eyed it blankly, at a less focused time she would have wondered where the balloon had come from but right now she concentrated on what it would mean to her training.

"Taniyama-san, the Fudou Myou is the basis to many things. Currently you use it for basic protection and to focus your chi before the nine cuts." His words were a statement but Mai nodded indicating she understood. "Creating psychic barriers are also a very useful and versatile tool." he let the balloon go and it bounced a couple times against the ceiling while he took several steps to stand beside Mai. He moved his fingers in first position, she saw his lips move silently chanting then raised his left hand and with index and middle finger together made several lines in the air. A square appeared below the balloon and as Lin raised his fingers the square expanded into a cube consuming the balloon inside. With the same hand he reached out as if to grab the cube and pulled it towards him and it came at his bidding even though it was still five feet away. With another motion he brought it down to eye level with Mai.

"Try to grab the balloon." Mai reached a hand out but was stopped by the barrier. She pulled on the cord but it stayed steadily attached to the cube. She tried again to grasp it but found the balloon was completely contained and untouchable inside. She tried stabbing the balloon with her pen but it was also stopped at the corner of the barrier. "Try the nine cuts." She nodded focusing her energy silently chanting, then raised one hand and sliced at the balloon. The energy was absorbed by the cube, again Mai threw her cuts at the cube and on the ninth she saw a slight crack form in the cube.

"It's not impervious, but then this is a basic weak cube." he made a diagonal cut with his hand toward the cube and it disappeared, the balloon escaped to once again bounce off the ceiling before resting on it. Lin pulled the string and neatly tied it to a bottle of ink, weighting it about 2 feet off the ground. "The idea is to hold the energy not automatically release it like the cuts." He held his hand out flat and drew one line above it from around the first finger back to the palm, then made a 90* angle pulling it across the base of the palm. Above his palm floated a flat square, from the corner of the square he raised his fingers and the square slowly expanded upwards. "Mold it into a stationary solid object rather then an action."

Mai looked between the cube in his palm and the balloon in awe. Lin made it so easy. She thought. Looking back at him he nodded and she knew she could try it herself. When he moved his fingers away the cube collapsed. "There is a seal that you place on the cube to make it settle once its created but I will show you that later."

Mai looked at her palm. A silent chant and she focused her energies to her fingers. She drew a single line on her palm and felt the energy slice across it. Startled she pulled her hands back. Lin held his hand out and she placed her stung hand in it. A small stinging red mark, like a paper cut, went the length of it. Seeing there was no real damage, Lin released her hand.

"Try on the floor." He directed. She started a line but felt no energy behind it. Realizing she lost her focus she returned her hands to first position and chanted, again focusing her energy. When she was ready she took one hand and drew a line slightly above the floor. As the energy flowed she saw the dust rippling below her hand. Another try and there was a thin line on the floor, a cut in the wood. Since Lin didn't say anything she continued. Another few cuts and she knew there was something she was still missing. She looked to Lin.

"Think about drawing a line." He drew on his hand again Mai saw the thin line hover in the air. "Use your hand like a pencil not a knife, Hold the line," as he spoke he pulled the line at a ninety degree angle, "Pull it gently, steadily like a thread." the square formed over his hand again. Once he had held it for a few seconds he moved his hands and it was gone. Mai knew it was again her turn to try.

Carefully Mai thought about a pencil as she drew a line with her finger holding the line like the paper held the lead line. She felt the line begin, a thinned shallower line, once it was about six inches she focused and starting moving perpendicular to her first line. She made it about an inch before the whole thing collapsed. Sitting there on the pillow she repeated the process again, and again sometimes missing completely then sometimes making it a little ways. When she had finally made her first six inch square Lin called an end to the lesson.

"End here for today, Meditate for fifteen minutes."

* * *

Please tell me what you think. it is still a work in progress but I hope you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, In answer to your questions please read what follows the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mai stood waiting for the tea water to whistle. She had gained proficiency in filing and understood the basic alphabet of most languages they dealt with making what used to be an all day filing extravaganza a couple hour workout, Interspersed, of course, with tea requests.

Waiting she took a moment to center herself and focus. Above one of the kitchen tiles she focused her energy and traced a line down. Holding onto the thought she made a ninety degree angle and continued the line and pulled a square into formation. She imagined it solid as the tile. And moved her hand away and the square stayed in place.

Mai barely contained a squeal of joy. Thankfully, she was quickly distracted by the pot whistling. She carefully finished the tea and was about to leave the kitchen when she realized the 'tile' she made was still in place, hovering about an inch off the counter. She wondered about leaving it but Lin had placed strict rules on her training. 'Never leave psychic objects out for other people to find.' Was that rule 7 or 8, she tried to remember. She moved to touch the tile and was able to pick it up in her hand. It was definitely considered a psychic object. It was only about 3X3 in size and had a tiny depth of maybe of half a centimeter, so she slipped it into her pocket and headed to take out the tea.

She heard the ever familiar phrase as she was crossing the lounge. "Mai, Tea." softly she knocked on the Naru's door and stepped in setting the tea onto the corner of his desk.

"Anything else?" she asked happily. Rocking back on her heels slightly.

"We have a client coming in about 15 minutes have something ready when they arrive." Naru took a sip of the tea and appraised his assistant. "Are the others here?" He asked wondering why she was so giddy and it was quiet.

"Hmm... Nope, I do not believe they plan to stop by today."

"I see," Naru turned back toward his paperwork and Mai slipped out the door. She headed over to Lin's office with a knock she opened the door. Lin was on a call speaking English, Mai recognized the language but he was too quick and quiet for her to grasp much more. Lin motioned her in and pointed to the desk for the tea before turning toward his computer to read something. Mai looked for a place to set the tea but the desk was covered by a few maps, other papers and case files. With Lin talking on the phone he couldn't take it from her.

Somehow that moment seemed the perfect time to remember her tile. She carefully took it out and set it about 4 inches off the surface of the desk. Surprisingly it stayed. Carefully she set the tea cup on top, once it held, she turned and left Lin to his phone call.

Once back into the lounge Mai regretted the decision while making tea and setting cookies up for their clients. What if Lin didn't notice it? Or hit it with his hand? What if...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She stepped into the office to welcome them in. What she saw startled her. In her mind the tile cracked into a million pieces.

"John-kun," She called rushing over to the priest who wobbled in on a pair of crutches. "What happened?"

"Mai-san," he greeted warmly. "I…"

"Taniyama-san!" Angrily echoed through the walls into the lounge. Instantly Lin's door opened to reveal a perfectly calm assistant. "A word, now." Although his voice was calm his words were laced with so much ice that Mai took an unconscious step back. 'Rule #1 Don't run away.' Realizing what she'd done she turned back to John and the client beside him.

"Please have a seat we will be with you in a moment." She gave her warmest smile and motioned to the couch hoping to hide her fear.

When John nodded, she turned back towards Lin; He still stood stock still in his doorway. With her head up she walked into his office and winced as the door closed behind her, the office was icy cold, her breath puffed out as white mist in front of her.

"Taniyama-san," his voice was a cool as the room, as Mai turned to face him. "What were you doing?"

"Eh... heh," She gave a weak chuckle, "Well I was carefully practicing the technique you showed me when making tea. I made it!" She almost yipped her triumph but Lin's cool glare held her back. "Well, I made it, but it stayed there, floating in the kitchen. I knew it couldn't stay there. So I put it in my pocket while delivering tea but really that wasn't a good idea either. What if I sat on it? So I was going to ask you but you were on the phone." Mai's voice quickened as she explained, hurrying to get it over with. "I was going to wait but your call seemed important, probably international, and there was no place on the desk for the tea, so I just thought to put the tea on the tile thingie and you could figure it out once you were done." She looked down at his feet, hoping he would kill her quickly.

Silence filled the room, she continued staring at his feet, scared to meet his eyes, worried about which rules she'd broken. This moment could be her last, maybe just her last at SPR, that was the best she could hope for, being fired. Maybe she wouldn't leave this room alive. All she wanted was for it to be quick, but as the silence persisted she feared something worst.

After what seemed an eternity Mai slowly let her eyes wander up to meet Lin's. "Taniyama-san," His words were disconnected but lacked the hardness of a moment ago. "Since you made this mess, you can clean it up." His one hand motioned to his desk. "There is a client, when they leave it had better be clean."

Mai nodded, watching Lin afraid to see what had happened to the desk. He opened the door and left her in the office. Hesitantly Mai glanced towards the desk, Covering the desk there was a fine sand like substance sticking to everything. In the middle of the desk laid the phone in the center of two voids the shape of hand prints. Mai wanted to cry.

When Lin stepped out of his office all eyes focused in one him. Much to his amusement, even Noll seemed worried about what was going on beyond the door behind him. Although, It became apparent, when he moved away from the door and sat across from the client that Mai was not going to be joining them. Naru tried his best to focus on the client in front of him.

"Tanaka-san, please explain what brings you and the injured Brown-san to us."

"Well, as you know from our previous contact I run the Koya orphanage that is at the foot of the Koya mountain. Recently we have been having trouble with the little ones disappearing. We know they go to a certain cave and although we block it off and keep them away from it, they are drawn to it. And once a month for the last year a child has disappeared into it. We would search the cave and find no trace of the child but 2-4 days later the child would be found in the front of the cave, tired and hungry, scared for sure but unharmed."

"The police have come and helped the search also sealing the cave in different ways but this has been ongoing. The cave is native to certain bats and insects that are protected so we cannot seal the cave completely."

"We had contacted Father Brown and other religious and I suppose now," he hesitated before continuing. "Psychic researchers is because of the children's experience. Each claim that they had a dream of a cloud in their room. They walk into it and wake up in a very dark place. Eventually the walls or the ceilings start to glow, and although they recognize it as a cave they have no notion how to got there or how to get out. They hear voices, not Japanese, some say not human, singing interrupted by yips or growling, whining or whimpers, sometimes unearthly screams. Then an argument ensues eventually a white woman comes to them and leads them a little ways, when they get tired or stop she disappears. Then returns later. After many stops they reach the mouth of the cave. Yet they are always found alone." The man paused making sure everyone was following and then continued on. "Sometimes we have seen the child walk out of the cave, they swear a woman was with them but no one has seen it."

"Like I said this had happened about once a month. For the last year or so. Then last month it started happening more often. Every two weeks and then last week it happened one right after another." The man looked at both investigators seriously. "We are afraid that this may get worst and we start not getting the children back."

"Why not move the children?"

"Ah but they tried Shibuya-san." John spoke. "I suggested as much then came out last month, Since the orphanage had heard about my work with another one we helped, they recommended me. When the children were moved the pace increased and the children were then drawn from the small town by there. A lot further away, but we can't evacuate the whole village. They thought it was a kidnapping until one of the police decided to try to check the cave. The distances are getting further, and more dangerous. The last girl was in pretty rough shape, she also was 15 the oldest."

"You have been to the cave?"

"I have," John nodded gravely. "The last girl who disappeared I came as part of the search team. The cave has great power in it, a step inside and I knew it, from there the search yielded nothing but when I tried to bless the cave, a cave-in started, I felt the power magnify and we all ran. I barely made it but as you can see not without harm. The others were OK, but there is something happening here."

"We will need to do some more research before we come,"

"Please you must come immediately," The man pleaded.

"For all of our safety we need more research before we begin." Naru politely but firmly stated.

"Shibuya-san you don't understand." John spoke gravely. "Another boy went missing this morning, after we got the girl back last night."

Naru glanced at Lin a quick glance at his laptop then nodded.

"Give us the address. How far away is it?"

"About 4 hours, we came for more searchers, I have a contact who will be bringing a scent hound. We are trying to keep the situation low key." The man glanced from Father brown to Naru. "We don't want a lot of publicity, and this may cause a lot of trouble for the children. Father Brown said you would be..." He glanced back to Father Brown. "Discreet."

"That would be best, although I hope the proper authorities know, we do not wish to be part of a cover-up for kidnapping." Naru's voice was laced with ice.

"Of course," the man looked ashamed. "Local police are well aware and coordinating some actions but we did not want Tokyo news reports to hear of it."

"We will need time to gather some equipment, we will leave shortly after six."

"Lin, have Mai call the others, Matsuzaki-san may be most helpful here."

"Taniyama-san will be busy for a while." Lin stated not contradicting the boss but stating a fact as he moved to his office where the equipment was kept. Naru raised an eyebrow but did not question.

"Lin-san? Why were you upset with Mai-san?" John hazarded the question.

Lin turned as he stopped to open the office door. "She spilled my tea." The quietly slipped inside before anyone could question further.

John turned to look at Naru. "I thought you were the tea addict?"

Naru just stared after his assistant. Since when did he drink tea?

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, they gave me confidence on my choice of story plot and everyone who didn't review but favorite or followed thank you also.

Ariana Taniyama-san thank you for your review, I always look forward to them.

Musical Teardrops. You make me laugh, it may be the earliest I have ever heard of someone asking for a sequel, well maybe. As far as cases, yes, very soon. I hope you enjoy and continue reviewing.

I have done some research, I am glad it shows. The multiple beliefs and abilities were threaded through the Ghost Hunt so well, that I felt I had to do my due diligence. (and I would hate to offend someone by writing it wrong either.) Although I must confess, I have taken some influence form many ideas in fiction (even fanfiction) and from actual sources on meditation, astral projection, Buddism, Shinto and taoism. Although I tried to understand the I-ching(the book of changes, only reference book I could find about Onmyoji) I have been unable to fathom its depths. A lot of the abilities are... not researchable and are woven through sheer imagination.

Galaxy had a valid question. Which I thought was implied well enough but possibly easily over looked. Lin told her not to run away at the end of Selfless ghost, and this was one of his requirements for teaching her.

The reason for this was supposed to be explained with his next question. "Why did it take you six days to wake up?" When Mai half heard the conversation from the family in the home and believed that the boys were afraid of her and the mother mad at her for putting the boys in danger. She escaped, or ran away, into the darkness and took 6 days to wake up.

Lin is agreeing to be her mentor if she is serious. If she doesn't get upset and run away when something goes wrong. When she avoids the question with an 'I don't know.' He tells her not to lie because they both know, everyone really, that she was physically able to wake up allot sooner. Lin is not forcing Mai into training, only offering the chance if she is serious. How Mai will do in keeping the rules... Well you will have to read to find out.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and if you have any questions or corrections please let me know in review or PM, I respond to both.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai quickly grabbed the dustpan and hand broom from the corner. Unsure of how long the interview might take she wanted to get this as clean as she could. Carefully she took the hand broom and swept the larger pieces from the empty area into the dustpan. Gently she swept around the telephone base and the monitor. The tower was hidden on a shelf to the side but the keyboard was covered. Mai carefully picked it up and tipped the splinters and grains into the dustpan. Holding the keyboard at an angle she grabbed the canned air and blew out between the keys.

Unsurprisingly there was no dust or crumbs or anything else in the computer only her... what was it shards of a barrier? Finding it sufficiently clean she moved to the phone carefully blowing out the keypad and headset. All that was left on the desk was a fine dust. Looking around the room, she didn't know where he would keep cleaning rags and was afraid to search at the moment. She searched her pockets for anything to wipe the dust off and found a black cloth. Instantly she wiped off the monitor, telephone and desk. Then she threw the cloth on top of the pile in the dustpan. Finished, for now. She leaned against the wall and let herself sink in relief. Not dead yet.

Sinking against the wall she recognized the scrap of cloth. The same scrap of cloth Lin had given her to embroider but had pulled it out a million times. Carefully she picked it up letting the shards drop back into the dustpan. Flattening it out she found pieces clung to the fabric like glitter. Carefully she tried to brush them off but they clung tight to it. The places where the shards touched the thread it changed colors to a pale purple color. Although she liked it, she had thought the embroidery would finally suit Lin and now as the purple spread while she picked at it she knew he would pull it off again. Sinking against the wall until she sat on the ground, she settled and awaited her fate.

She didn't wait long when the door slid open and closed silently and Lin stood at the door. For a moment his gaze swept the room then rested on her huddled figure.

"Taniyama-san I do not have time to waste if you are going to sulk." Mai stood up straight with the cloth in one hand the dustpan in the other and faced her teacher. "Do you understand why you are not supposed to leave psychic items unattended?"

As she nodded, he pulled a camera off the shelf next to him and pressed a few buttons before showing her the screen. Above Lin's hands the piece of 'tile' hovered in the background she heard the noise of a door opening, he turned toward the door to listen. The tile shattered sending pieces all over the desk and Lin, "John-kun," She heard herself exclaim a moment later. Lin paused the camera and set it aside.

"I had noticed the artifact floating, but when your attention was disrupted, it shattered." Mai nodded. "The piece was not sealed to stay together without concentration, it was surprising it lasted that long." he looked down at her hands "Place them on the desk."

Mai did as she was bid then stepped back. Lin centered himself then drew a cube in the air. His floated a few inched off the desk. "To dismiss a barrier all you have to do is concentrate on it, then release it. It will disappear. Some people use the word 'Kai'." He looked at his barrier and moved his hand down and at a slant. "Kai," he repeated the barrier disappeared.

He stepped away from the desk and nodded for her to try. She stepped up to the shards and took a deep breath. Mentally she chanted and centered herself, concentrating on the shards in front of her she copied Lin's hand motion . "Kai." She spoke, closing her eyes. She did not want to see her hard work disappear. When she peeked her eyes open, the shards remained. She tried again, "Kai." and again "Kai." This time was louder, more forceful.

"Taniyama-san," Lin's voice was softer again. "That's enough for now." he leaned forward and picked up the cloth and embroidery. Mai held her breath as he tugged gently on the embroidery. As he pulled the purple spread further along the thread and held fast. Mai saw a slight twitch in the corner of Lin's lips but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "Well done," he handed he folded the cloth over so the embroidery was on the inside. "Sew along both sides." he drew a line to indicate where he wanted. He opened a drawer on the desk and handed her a spool of thread. "Sit," he motioned to his desk chair then turned toward the equipment shelves. On one shelf he pulled out 4 flat pieces of cardboard efficiently folding them into boxes.

"We have a case?" Mai asked hesitantly sitting in the chair. Lin grunted, which Mai took as agreement. "I can help pack." she offered half standing again.

"Taniyama-san, we are leaving as soon as we are packed. Sit." His words were an order and she knew by the manner he quickly placed items in the boxes, time was of the essence and she would only be in his way. So she sat and sewed along the sides silently concentrating on the work. Hoping she would do it, well enough Lin would not pull it back out.

Lin was finished with the first box and started on the second when Mai finished the sides. "Done Lin-san."

"Fold over the top and sew around it leave the end open." Doing as Lin bid Mai saw what she was making. Quickly she sewed around the top. Tying off the ends leaving space for a string to be threaded through.

"Done, Lin-san." She called again eager for him to inspect her work but without looking up from his final box, he answered her.

"Left bottom drawer, pick a string the right length."

Mai opened the indicated drawer and found it a well organized full of paperclips, rubber bands, pens and other office supplies. Way in the back was a box full of strings of varying types. Some were silk, others cotton then twine and some other exotic strings. What drew her attention was the simple black leather one. It was thin and simple. She pulled it out and held it up to Lin, who appraised her choice then nodded. "String it through the bag." As he taped up the last of the boxes. She threaded it through the bag and examined it. The pale purple print of her name reflected the light in his office. She wondered if it glowed when she ran her fingers over it or if that was her imagination.

He lifted the bag from her hands. Examining the stitches then turning it right side out. Running his fingers over the embroidery Mai wondered if they dimmed then he handed it back to her. "Very nice, Taniyama-san. Keep it with you especially on cases." he commented. Then he met her eyes, "You did well with the barrier also." he turned back to the boxes and piled them atop each other and slid a handcart underneath them.

Mai looked to the pile in the dustpan. She could make another barrier. She concentrated on the pile and cut her hand at an angle in front of it. "Kai," she whispered and the pieces disappeared.

"Well done." Lin nodded pushing the cart towards the door."Taniyama-san." at her name she looked up to him. "It is partially my fault you did not know how to dismiss the barrier. You did right by bringing it in here. Next time set it on a pillow, or the couch. Someplace it would not be hazardous to people it it were to become unstable."

"I understand." Mai sighed, waiting for the other foot to fall, the insult Naru would throw in or the statement ending her training.

"Grab your to go bag, do you have boots in it?"

"Boots?" Mai asked questioning. Lin stayed silent, "No, I haven't needed boots for years."

Lin thought over the research he had done previously on the area. Everyone would be wanting boots, especially if they were going to be searching the caves which was likely. He looked to his watch seeing it was 535, they were planning on leaving soon.

"Do you frequent the Shibuya mall?" Mai nodded confused. Lin opened the top drawer of his desk. "I need you to go there and purchase 3 pairs of hiking boots." Mai's eyes widened as he explained what he needed. He gave her the brands that she should buy for him and Naru and suggested she get similar for herself. Then gave her a blank company check and directed her to where they would pick her up at 6pm.

* * *

Sorry for disappointing people who may have thought that would have been a terrible mess, vut really did you think Lin wouldn't notice a floating tile holding up a tea cup? Lin is smarter then that...

Oh well, here is a cookie. An extension to make up for the disappointment.

* * *

Lin and Naru drove in silence after picking Mai up. Naru handed her the case files and watched as she slid into the middle seat next to Lin. Whatever had happened seemed to have smoothed itself over so he let it pass, believing if it was resolved it would not affect the case.

"Mai," Naru spoke when Mai opened the file. "This case is dangerous and urgent I should not have to tell you by now that you need to not wander and to follow orders."

"Hai," she nodded.

"That includes but not limited to your astral projecting and dreams."

"Hai, hai." Mai sighed. Not that the lack of trust wasn't sometimes warranted but didn't he realize she did actually try? Once Mai finished the file, she handed it back to Naru and quickly fell asleep.

"Mai," Gene greeted her heartily. "I have missed you," he took a step back surveying her. "You have grown."

Mai looked down at herself but felt the same. It had only been a month since their last case. It was a little while but she probably had already stopped growing, end she didn't grow noticeably in that amount of time.

"Eh, I don't think so," Mai disagreed.

"Well not physically, but I would only notice that if you felt you had grown. No you are more in control, and your psychic abilities are strengthening because of it." he leaned forward. "And what is this?"

He fingered the leather cord that hung around her neck. "I made it," she pulled it out from under her coat. "Well Lin told me how, made me redo it over and over, but it came out real nice."

"He would," Gene agreed, "It is pretty, you may need it." He looked out past her. "See where you are going?" he pointed. The mountain loomed ahead but he directed them lower and to the base, as they came closer she saw a portion of the base glow. A small area around took on the same hue. Somehow she felt pressure pushing out from the mountain. Studying it there seemed to be two colors, twisting around each other.

"Something is in the mountain."

Gene nodded, "It's been growing in power. The mountain is old with power of its own but inside it is something new and also powerful. The mountain protects and hinders it but like many old things, it is losing power while the new is gaining and trying to strip away the old."

"Can we do something?"

"If you don't," Gene shook his head. "I don't know the future, but you will be able to do something if only document the destruction."

"You mean that it is that powerful? How far will it affect?"

"I can't say a lot. The spirit of the mountain is old, it will not go down without a fight." Gene smiled, "It will be an interesting case." Mai nodded and hugged Gene, then stepping back she faded back to her own body. "Hey no fair!" Gene protested her initiative.

Mai awoke directly from her dream of Gene to find them still in the van over 2 hours out. Both men were focused elsewhere so Mai cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Yes Mai?" Naru asked not looking up from his folder.

"The mountain has a powerful feeling coming from it." Both men turned their head slightly toward her but Lin kept his eyes on the road. "The mountain is old as mountains are with their own power. Another newer power has come, growing and challenging the old."

"What type of spirit?" Naru asked.

Mai shook her head, "I couldn't see, not this far away, but the power is palpable, I don't think I have experienced anything so strong." Mai yawned slightly slurring her words.

"There are many things you haven't experienced." Naru spoke with a note of superiority.

When Mai's head drooped and breathing evened out again, Lin glanced at Naru and sent up a silent prayer to the gods. There were some things, a lot of them had not experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

"There are many things you haven't experienced." Naru spoke with a note of superiority.

When Mai's head drooped and breathing evened out again, Lin glanced at Naru and sent up a silent prayer to the gods. There were some things, a lot of them had not experienced.

"We will wait until Matsuzaki-san arrives before getting too close, one camera at the entrance." It would be dark by the time they arrived, it would only be prudent to minimize the set up.

Mai awoke shortly before they arrived, stretching she felt the power of the mountain. "How far away are we?"

"About a mile out, we will set up a camera on site and then stay at the orphanage overnight." Naru stated he had closed his files and was studying the terrain as they passed. The road was wide enough for the van but limbs reached out and brushed the sides as they passed. Ahead loomed a mountain that stretched tall above them threateningly as they approached.

"The land feels strange here." Mai voiced her worries wondering if the others were feeling the same.

"It does." Lin confirmed, Naru just stared ahead. "It is a mixed feeling, the base is reserved protected, sacred. Then there is a second power, the second one is hard to separate from the first but it's there." Lin slowed the van as they came into a clearing where several other cars were parked and the cave opened up the mountain like a gash.

Naru, Lin and Mai slid out of the van and were greeted by a police officer and fireman.

"We have to ask you to leave," The officer stated without prelude. "This is no place for civilians."

"Sir we were asked to come by the orphanage caretaker," Naru stated just as bluntly, "They hoped we could assist with a more delicate side of the investigation."

Both the firefighter and officer looked questioning at Naru. "We are associates of Father Brown, We brought some infrared, temperature sensitive cameras we would like to set up."

The firefighter stepped forward. "You mean you are with the voodoo team? We don't need you tripping around needing rescued."

Mai watched as Naru clutched a fist but voice remained steady. "We are paranormal investigators. Yes. We were told that children had gone missing due to unusual improbable circumstances."

The cop stepped forward placing a hand on the firefighter's shoulder. "Yes, we have but we do not need you here, especially not tonight, we pulled all our experienced people out an hour ago."

"Understandable, we had no intention of traipsing through a tunnel without research or experienced guide, but we had hoped to set up a camera. Sometimes there is more activity at night and with special cameras it is easier to see things after dark. My assistants Lin and Taniyama can set up a camera and we will have it monitored all night." He nodded toward Lin effectively dismissing him to grab a camera. Since he had mentioned her name, Mai bowed to the men and followed Lin. "We would immediately contact someone if any anomalies appear."

Lin headed to the back of the van and pulled out a camera, some cords and battery pack. Mai grabbed the cords while Lin grabbed the battery pack and the camera then headed back to the front of the van where Naru stood still talking with the officer while another man had walked up and stood next to the officer.

"Ritsu, show these two the best place to set up their camera that is out of the way."

"Please come with me," the young man instructed. Giving Mai a smile and a nod of respect to Lin. "My name is Ritsu, Casanoda Earlier we were searching the cave but they told us we had to stop." He looked to Lin as though hoping for a casual conversation but Lin kept his unreadable façade.

"This is Lin, Kojou and I am Taniyama, Mai. Please call me Mai. We just heard today about this. Have you helped previously?"

The man nodded looking to Lin who didn't respond then looked to Mai. "I live in the village. I have been studying the bats in these caves since I was young. Now I am researching possibilities for them to live in other caves in the area. This is one of the last caves they frequent."

"Really?" Mai asked intrigued, "Are there bats in there still? Have they been affected by the recent activities?"

"Well the recent searchers have been annoying them. They have been going out earlier than normal at night but otherwise not really affected. They do seem to swarm more on days when children go missing, they seem disoriented that is one of the reasons we thought that Mayuki might have been in there, then when they swarmed me this morning, well," The man shrugged. "They said you have a camera to set up?"

"Yes," Mai motioned to the camera Lin carried, "It is a very sensitive, With night-vision technology and temperature detection, also EMF meters."

"Wow," he looked truly impressed but then turned skeptical, "How are you going to power that out here? Running a cord from your car or a generator? Forgive me but the generator would disrupt the bats and may prevent us from hearing the boy when he comes out."

"Battery packs," Lin stated holding them out for inspection. "They should last for 12 to 18 hours depending."

The man examined them and Mai decided she liked him. He was smart and not judgmental, accepting their assistance with only how questions. Not ones laced with doubt, fear and prejudice.

"Nice, does it need to have special conditions?"

"Not wet would be preferable, but we do have a hood and a tripod."

"If it can be in complete dark and slight dampness, I have a perfect little nook."

Lin nodded, "That would be fine."

"It is farther in the cave but at the crux between tunnels, so that you can monitor both directions."

Ritsu lead them to the cave walking past the entrance where both Lin and Mai paused a ripple of power floating over them. Mai touched the wall of the cave. Feeling the power reverberate through the cave.

"It is just a little further." Ritsu called.

Mai nodded and continued followed by Lin. It was only a little ways in where the cave widened slightly then turned breaking into two different caverns. Staring down the cavern Mai felt drawn in, welcomed. She stopped and hesitated standing next to Ritsu, the pull was strong to follow it deeper into the cave.

Ritsu helped Lin set up the camera and the battery packs where they would be out of the way and unlikely anyone would notice. With that done Ritsu turned toward Mai.

"You feel the pull, Don't you?"

"You feel it also?"

"The mountain likes certain people, she will guide your way in here." He turned off his light. "Here, turn off your flashlight." Mai did and Lin followed. "Just wait." Slowly as their eyes adjusted to the darkness the tunnel slowly lightened. Above them Mai saw stones sparkling as stars. Into the darkness Ritsu whispered. "Once I had been foolish, staying inside the whole day wandering the caverns for signs of the bats and my light wore out. With no fresh batteries I thought I was out of luck, but as I waited my fate the tunnel lit and I followed the path out." He gave Mai a goofy grin as he flipped his light back on. "Not that anyone believes me, but that is alright." He lead them to the mouth of the cave that where he paused and patted the wall. "I know the truth." He said to himself as much as anyone else.

"I believe you," Mai stood next to Ritsu looking up at him. "There are many things that other people may not see or understand but that doesn't mean they aren't there." Her normal clumsiness overcame her and she tripped over the ledge at the edge of the cave.

Ritsu instinctively reached out for her then looked at Mai slightly surprised. "If you want to come into the mountain tomorrow, I will take you in," He looked past Mai to Lin. "And the rest of the team." Lin just nodded.

"That would be great, well we will have to ask the boss." Mai nodded toward Naru who was still speaking with the officers.

"Of course." He nodded as Mai and Lin headed back to the van and they headed to the orphanage for the night. His gaze followed the two assistants lingering on the feminine form that intrigued him then rested a hand on the edge of the cave. "So you liked her?" he asked not expecting any response, it was a silly thought that he could sense the mountain, but he felt a gentle surge of power in affirmation. "Me too…" he mumbled as the girl turned and looked at him, _had she really felt the same thing?_

* * *

_What do you think? Please review and let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

"Any changes overnight Lin?" Mai asked as she woke from sleeping on the couch. The orphanage had given them three rooms, but they had all stayed in the base until the others arrived. Naru was not in the base but Mai figured he would be close.

"Nothing," He plugged in the larger monitor to easier watch the feed. "Temperature fluctuated but within normal range of this area."

Mai looked towards the door then sat next to Lin. "Lin-san," Mai paused recognizing the slight pause in his movements that meant Lin was listening. "What abilities am I allowed to use?"

Lin turned in his chair and looked at Mai. When Lin had first started training Mai, it was understood, she would only consciously use abilities once they both thought she was ready to use. "What do you think?"

"Dreams could be useful. Astral projection hazardous, I don't think for this case it should be freely used." Lin nodded agreement. "If I knew more the barrier could be useful, but I don't think I understand it well enough."

Lin nodded. "It is not something you are well versed in but it would cause no harm if you used it for defense." He placed his hand flat and swiped it between them, a thin trailing blue barrier followed his hand, and slowly fading a few seconds after his hand had passed. "It can protect you even if you can build a barrier for only a moment and not contain or seal it. Just remember to release any barrier once you are done with it and you are using your chi every time you build one and your body takes time to replenish." Mai nodded and smiled. "Any questions?"

"Well…" Mai looked slightly away, feeling nervous as she often did she dug one toe in the carpet then tugged at the bag from around her neck. As she looked at the lettering, again she could have sworn it glowed lightly. "I know I made it but what is it?"

Lin looked at the bag for a moment then back at her. "It is an O'mamori; essentially it is a protective ward that is personal to you. If you are unaware of danger or asleep, it will block some psychic interference but only minor to start with. The longer you keep it the stronger it would get. With you placing your mark on it, it enables the bag to hold little bits of your chi that is naturally released all the time. If there was a time, you really needed a little extra strength you could pull from it. Since it is so new, it will not be strong for a while yet. The main thing is you can take it with you while astral projecting, dreaming or just wear it normally."

Mai nodded her understanding. "When Ayako gives me a protective sutra could I also put that in here?"

"That would be a good idea."

Mai smiled, Lin never made her feel dumb for obvious questions. "I was wondering about learning to make sutras, could I?"

"You show signs of talent in many areas, it is possible but I would hold off on that." Lin stated, when Mai looked deflated he added. "'He was a jack of all trades but master of none,' Is an old saying and great for a handy man but not so good in dangerous situations. In our field of study, many people have a general ability to do basic things. They are generally safe in minor haunting but it more dangerous situations having an expertise people can rely on is better than generally good at allot of things but also unreliable in them."

"I understand," Mai said although still looking sad. "Maybe later on once I am better with astral projecting and barriers. Any further instructions?"

Lin studied her for a moment. "Matsuzaki-san would be better at teaching about sutras than me. Mine are more magic reliant where hers would be psychic." seeing confusion easily visible on her face he explained. "It is a different place to draw energy from. You are not trained in magic so it would be best to work with your strengths, psychic." She nodded and Lin noted she was still working through the idea but continued anyway. She would understand it when she was ready, or ask again. For this case meditate and keep yourself centered as much as possible. It will give you steady access to your abilities." Mai nodded and Lin turned back to his laptop ending the conversation.

Mai took the suggestion and meditated until Naru returned. "Mai, tea." He ordered and Mai grabbed the teapot and cups and headed to the kitchen.

"The orphanage is a mile away from the mountain, is there a chance Mai will be targeted?" Lin asked once she was out of hearing range.

"All previous children were between the age of 4 and 11, although most commonly in the 6-8 range." Naru stated. "There should be no hazard until the current child is found, then we should keep track of Mai and Hara-san. With the villagers removing the children from the area, the spirit may target a larger range of ages." Lin nodded, both girls were the same age but Hara-san was never as targeted as Mai. "They will stay with Matsuzaki-san or in the base at night." Naru studied the video feed. It was just after 8am and the cave was lightening slightly with the morning light. "John should be here at 9 the others won't make it until two or three. We need to get in there before that and at least set up cameras."

"Taniyama-san was making a friend with Casanoda, Ritsu." Lin handed him a file of research he had done last night. "He knows the mountain, also he was very accepting of our cameras and possibility of something supernatural in the mountain."

Naru flipped through the pages. "Acceptable." He set the file back down. "See if we can contact him, once John gets here we can have him watch the base while we check out the caves."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Lin stated Naru quirked an eyebrow at him while Lin turned the laptop screen toward him. "The orphanage had some cameras around I asked if we could tap into them."

Mai stood in the kitchen making tea while Ritsu leaned against the door. Before he had entered, Mai was practicing Tai chi while waiting for the water to boil. Now Mai turned toward Ritsu talking about something animatedly. Naru nodded then looked away from the screen.

A few minutes later Mai came into the base carrying a tray of drinks followed by Ritsu. Naru appraised the man. Tall around six feet, black hair cropped back short, wore heavy blue jeans with a polo and windbreaker. He had a professional look that was moderated by durability, his clothing that showed telltale signs hard work. His eyes were dark and inquisitive, taking in the room with a glance missing nothing.

"Shibuya-san, I am Casanoda, Ritsu. I met with your assistants last night. I was headed back into the caves to look for the boy, I remembered your assistants had expressed interest in heading in also." He gave a glance toward Mai and Lin acknowledging them professionally. "I stopped by to express and invitation, I was headed back in about half past nine or so."

"You know these caves pretty well?" Naru asked sizing up the man. His professional

"Been hiking through there since I was small. Grew up at the orphanage, so I am pretty particular about the children's safety."

"I see, how long will you be in the caves."

"Normally I only stay a few hours, I don't want to interrupt the bats natural sleep patterns. Today, I was hoping to go longer, a bit deeper see if the mountain will tell me her secrets. Probably until about 6 if we don't find the boy by then."

"Do you know the boy? Yoshida, Sasuke?"

"He is one of the village boys, bully to the orphanage kids. I know more of him then him in person."

"I see, we would appreciate the chance. As long as Father Brown arrives on time, we should be able to get around by then."

"Good I have some things to get around; do you have enough flashlights for yourselves?" Lin nodded, "I will ask the kitchen to make up meals for our trip. Four of us then?"

"Yes, I will come with you to help." Mai looked to Lin who nodded. "We have a restricted diet when we are on cases." Ritsu smiled and opened the door and Mai followed him out.

Mai stood at the mouth of the cave surprised. When she returned to the base, John had arrived and they all had changed. "Well you didn't expect for us to spelunk in suits did you?" Naru asked walking past her into the cave. He paused at the entrance.

"No, I just never have seen you in anything else." He had slightly changed his everyday wear lately to include more dark blues, almost as if trying to prove to himself and others he was not grieving but he had not adventured this far. Mai turned away from staring at Naru in his jeans blue shirt and dark hooded sweatshirt, Lin was similarly dressed in dark jeans and dark coat. He swung a bag around his shoulder. Each of them had a walkie and a camera attached to their coats, a flashlight and spare batteries in their pockets. Although the hiking boots felt stiff Mai was instantly glad for them. They gripped the damp cave floor where her regular shoes may have slipped. Mai carried the food while Lin and Naru carried spare equipment to set up. Lin had packed battery packed and signal relays made to relay signal over long distances. In the caves, they hoped to see as far as possible with the cameras.

"Hey, everyone ready?" Ritsu asked. Naru and Lin nodded.

"Definitely." Mai gave him a friendly smile.

Ritsu lead, with Mai following then Naru and Lin guarding the back. Ritsu moved smoothly into the tunnel as if he belonged there. His strides were sure and steady.

"If there are no objections I would like to start with going where Father Brown said he was attacked. Cave-ins rarely happen but it may block an important route for the ecology here."

"You've mentioned the bats live in here, but are there other animals?" Mai asked. Watching their guide, she missed the dip in the stone and stumbled into the wall.

"Graceful," Naru mumbled as he knelt beside her. "Anything hurt?"

Mai moaned her shame, but shook her head. Ritsu knelt on the other side, "Let me see." Gently he reached out and touched her ankle, feeling no warmth he slightly turned it checking movement, "Any pain?" Mai blushed at his touch but shook her head. He let down that leg and picked up the other one repeating the process. "Anything?"

"No, I'm OK, just clumsy."

Ritsu nodded laying her foot back on the ground. "In a cave it isn't hard to trip. It's best to keep an eye open because the cave can change in an instant." he stood and offered her a hand up she grasped it to stand. "Up here it will get narrower, I'll try to warn you." His smile made her blush deeper and when he turned toward the cave again, she was thankful for the darkness and that Lin and Naru were still behind her. She carefully followed Ritsu.

"You were pretty good at that," Mai commented. "Have you had any medical training?"

"Well not really," Ritsu answered ducking underneath an arch, he turned and held his hand out to Mai, "there is a small ledge here, only about 10 inches though." Mai took his hand and stepped down before he turned and continued. "At first I started college to be a veterinarian, then my third summer in I took an internship and learned more about the endangered animals in this area. I told my mentor about these bats. Turns out they didn't know about this roosting spot." He shrugged as they continued further. He carefully shined his light on a ridge on the floor. "It became a passion, so I decided to study endangered animals namely these bats."

"Oh," Mai thought about it for a minute. "That's cool, and you can probably help the animals a little bit also if you need to." The cave widened slightly into a larger cavern.

"No wonder he is so good with you Mai," Naru coolie interjected into the conversation. "With your animal instincts." He slid by Mai as she stopped angrily. "Casanoda-san, this looks like a good place for a camera and relay."

"If you think so," Ritsu conceded, "Maybe over on that ledge." He pointed to a rock shelf they had just passed.

"I thought maybe to the side of the path here, we have a tripod."

"If you prefer, but remember the bats will be coming through here, they like to hang from things and may knock it over."

"A little weight should do." Naru pulled a collapsible tripod from his bag while Lin rested his bag on the floor and pulled out a battery pack and cables.

"Does this place get wet?" Lin asked surveying the area.

"The whole cave will get damp to a certain extent, most of the wetness will be collected around the stalactites," He pointed his flashlight to the ceiling revealing a long thin protrusion. "And the stalagmites." He pulled the focus down to the ground revealing an aligned although slightly fatter protuberance in the cave floor. "I don't think you have to worry about flooding or anything, but covering the camera might still be a good idea." He glanced back at Mai who was grumbling to herself. "Mai-san, you OK?"

She groaned, "Yeah." then stepped over closer to the camera where it was being set up. "Naru are you sure you want to leave it there, doesn't seem right."

"Yes Mai, if you used your brain you would remember the opener area should create a better connection to the base."

"Sorry if my animal instincts don't think that is the smartest place to put it."

"That is why I am the boss,"

"Animal instincts?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Yeah, I have a knack for finding trouble, or sensing things before danger Naru says I have animal instincts."

"Ah," Ritsu nodded understanding. "A very nice thing to have, I wondered if you guys had any abilities or just studied the paranormal but felt it best not to intrude." he watched as Lin adjusted the camera. "Did you know that in the 2004 Indian Ocean earth quake and resulting tsunami the animals left hours before the humans knew? Over eight thousand people died, but very few animals. The wolves in the zoo, destroyed their cages to escape and wandered inland and survived."

"I didn't know," Mai thought about it awed.

"Well if you have any of your insights let me know. When I am in the cave, I follow the bats, and the will of the cave. Having a human warn me might lead to less confusion."

"She is hardly more articulate than a bat." Naru stated standing. "The camera is set and seems to have connected to the base."

They continued on a little ways. Mai quietly talking with Ritsu, Occasionally setting up a relay and camera, deeper they went the less connection they had with the base. Eventually only the relay sensed the last camera.

"Did the cave change?" Mai asked suddenly stopping.

"Hmm?" Ritsu stopped and looked at her. "Not really, up ahead is where the cave-in happened." He paused looking around he shined his flashlight around. "Seems the same."

Mai shrugged then followed him slowly. After a few steps, stones and broken rocks began littering the floor. At first, they were the size of marbles or quarters but as they continued, the pieces became bigger. Mai followed slowly careful not to trip, as the pieces got bigger. Soon they were the width of small branches.

"No, no, no..." Ritsu grumbled as he continued farther in. "It must have shattered."

"What happened?" Mai asked slightly hurrying to stay up. Ritsu stopped where he was and looked back as though he just remembered the others were with him.

"Sorry, stay right here." He waited until the others had caught up. "Turn off your lights and stay still."

The darkness surrounding them was warm and comforting and although she could not see or feel the others Mai felt, she was not alone. Slowly from somewhere, but even from nowhere, the darkness faded. In awe, Mai took a small step forward but felt a hand grasp hers.

"Stay still," a kind whisper met with her ears. His face began to glow and above him, she found what caused this glow. Along the roof of the cave crystals glowed like stars darting a path forward, gracing them with light to see the cave around them. Mai followed the direction that Ritsu was looking and saw a waterfall.

"Wow..." She whispered in awe... "But... how can I see a waterfall but not hear any water?"

"Look closer, it is a waterfall frozen in time, one of the many hidden treasures of the cave."

"Stalagmites?"

"Stalactites," He corrected gently. "Mineral water collects up there, pools and slowly falls down, over thousands of years, minerals deposit and eventually the stalactite and then its partner the stalagmite comes to meet it." Silence encompasses the cavern as they all look at the hundreds of protrusions from the ceiling and floor.

"Now I suppose is as good as any time to ask." Ritsu's voice intruded in the scene. "I was hoping to follow the path the cave shows." in the soft glow, he motioned to the ceiling crystals. "Many people don't understand, but the cave is alive. She has guided me before and I would hope to find the boy if we trust her."

"I think it is worth a try, Naru?" Mai asked hopefully.

"It is not always wise to rely on spirits, as they age they are known to absorb emotions around them and become unreliable or dangerous."

"There are many types of spirits." Lin commented neutrally, "the mountain may have a guardian to protect it."

Naru and Lin exchanged a look then Lin nodded while Naru gave a mild shrug. "Let's try it."

Ritsu grinned, "I was hoping you would understand." He pulled open his bag and grabbed a line of rope with knots long it at consistent intervals. "Hold onto this, even though we may see the ceiling and path it may be hard to see each other." Each grasped a portion and Ritsu began to walk. They started slow but once they relaxed, they took a more consistent step. Ritsu slowing and telling the others of the cave formations as they came to dips or low ceilings.

"What's that sound?" Mai asked into the silence and Ritsu brought the group to a halt. After a few moments of silence, others heard something too.

"A soft low tone." Lin stated. "Uneven repetition."

"A slight whine to it," Mai agreed. The others nodded silently. Then the noise stopped. Although they paused for a little longer, nothing more came.

"Let's continue on a little further, there is a slightly bigger cavern further ahead."

"Then a small break?" Mai asked trying not to sound whiny but she could feel the blisters from her new boots.

"We can stop for lunch." Ritsu agreed then started walking.

True to his word, there was an opening in the cave. Taller and wider then they had been in. "Ok, careful with the lights, let your eyes adjust," he stated pulling out his own and turning it on facing away from the group. Mai followed his example then looked for a place to set for a moment. Naru also looked around the cave in a different direction.

"Taniyama-san." Lin called not having turned his own light on. Mai came closer to him. He pulled a few things from his bag. "Shine it here," he instructed and Mai drew her light to the one flashlight he set out, a thicker bigger light. Examining it a second he twisted it around once then pulled. A longer cylindrical lenses was exposed, turning a dial it slowly lit the area around them in all directions like a lantern. He set it on the ground then placed a finger to his lips instructing Mai to stay quiet. He held his hand out and created a small barrier on top of a close stalactite. Then placed a handkerchief on top hiding the barrier and then set the lantern on top.

"Like the idea of the tile," he murmured in a low voice. "You can make barriers hard and strong or softer and cushioned." He handed her another piece of cloth. "Now would be the time to get out the tea and sandwiches." He stated slightly louder. Next to him sat a larger trunk of a stalagmite and the broken pieces a little further to the side. Mai watched as he traced an area slightly above and slightly bigger than the trunk and made another barrier, quickly slipping a cloth over it.

"This seems like an adequate place to sit." He stated as though just finding a semi dry spot to sit. Mai wondered just how good his eyes were in the dark. Obediently next to where she stood, she centered herself and remembered how to make the barrier. Then thought of the pillow she usually sat on for meditation and traced a basic outline slightly off the floor. Solid she slipped the cloth over it then set about taking lunches out of her bag. She also carried cups, in which she poured out tea for Naru Lin and herself.

"Casanoda-san, would you like some tea?" He turned at her voice and came closer.

"Please if you have enough. Also just call me Ritsu."

"Hai, Ritsu-san, do you need any sugar?" She set the cup out on the makeshift table, then settled back onto the pillow barrier. Pleasingly surprised she found it softer and slightly giving underneath her. Naru followed Ritsu to the makeshift table and procured his cup drinking it down nearly in a single gulp. Once Mai refilled it, he continued at a more leisurely pace.

"Casanoda-san there is something I did not understand." Ritsu gave Naru his attention. "You seemed upset when we found where Father Brown was hurt, you said 'it's shattered,' but I thought the cascade seemed undamaged."

"It was." Ritsu agreed, taking a sip of tea. "Because of the way they are formed stalactites are more fragile, often being needle like protrusions from above. When I saw the ground, I believed that these would have been what were damaged, yet as you said, the cascade was undamaged. The larger pieces came from the stalagmites on the ground." The team nodded their understanding.

"The ones on the ground seem to be thicker, more solid." Mai commented. "Harder to break."

"Exactly. It really does not make sense. Either the priest stumbled through stalagmites and had them fall over and land on him or..." He left the sentence hanging. Each followed the thought the same. Something else caused them to break and hurt the Priest.

* * *

Sorry this is a little late, Mother came to visit for mothers days so it was a little crazy. Thank you for all the reviews, and let me know what you think.

Ahhh! thanks for the grammar correction Ariana, I missed it. Nope there was nothing more then you saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry! Did I say sorry?

I am a horrible person but I will try again, easily distracted and all that. let me know what you think. or how mad you are at me.

* * *

"The ones on the ground seem to be thicker, more solid." Mai commented. "Harder to break."

"Exactly. It really does not make sense. Either the priest stumbled through stalagmites and had them fall over and land on him or..." He left the sentence hanging. Each followed the thought the same. Something else caused them to break and hurt the priest.

* * *

In the silence that followed, they heard the low sound again. This time it was louder, a low whimper. Naru put a finger to his lips to silence the others then motioned to Mai at the food. Silently she understood packing the food and cups into her bag. Lin pulled off the cloth and dispersed his barriers in a single motion. Mai stood then concentrated on her pillow and saw the cloth flutter to the ground. She carefully packed it away and followed where Ritsu and Naru had headed. Lin kept the lantern lit behind them and they started down a narrow shoot of the cave.

As Mai approached the edge of the cavern where Ritsu and Naru indicated they heard the noise, she hesitated. The noise sounded strong from there. "Ne… Naru?"

Naru turned and glared at her. Holding his hand up to his lips again. She reached out and grabbed his hand and shook her head pointing toward the cave. His glare deepened but she held steady. She looked back at Lin motioned for him to turn down the light. As they stood in the darkness Mai watched as the ceiling lit up behind them, yet in the section they were headed toward was pitch dark.

"Hewo?" a whimper came from the cave. Naru and Ritsu turned toward the noise, Mai still refusing to let go of Naru's arm. Naru turned back to shake off Mai when they heard a rumble. Ritsu turned toward them and motioned them back.

"Out," he urged, Lin turned leading a retreat but Mai didn't release Naru's arm as she followed Lin back into the main cavern.

A crash resounded through the cavern, dust and stones collapsing the tunnel where they stood moments before. Once the dust had cleared they examined that

"I think we should head back." Naru stated wiping the dust and dirt from his pants.

"Yes," Ritsu agreed, "The mountain is not happy with all the people in it." he mumbled under his breath. "I should have known better, you can't trust your ears in the cave. Noises echo and distort off the stone and water."

Mai, whose hand rested on the wall, felt energy pulse at his words, nodded agreeing with him. Lin observing the others noted this but said nothing. Putting his own hand on the wall he felt a constant thrum of energy but it did not welcome him. Being trained as he was he had felt this before and understood it knowing it was not personal.

Having turned the lights back on they easily maneuvered through the caverns with little difficulty. Their retreat from the cave seemed quick until they reached where the camera's were set up. Only one had still stood where they had placed it. One had been knocked over and landed in a considerable amount of guano. Lin began cleaning the lens then opted for expediency and replaced it with another so he could clean it back at the base. Another several bats had found it the perfect place to hang. Every inch was covered with a bat, from the tripod to the lens. Once Ritsu had helped them remove the bats, Lin found multiple marks on the cord Ritsu recognized as tooth marks. Lin simply folded up the tripod and took battery pack and all towards the mouth of the cave.

At the mouth of the cave Ritsu hesitated before heading toward his van.

"Are you going to be heading back in tomorrow?" his voice inquisitive with disappointment evident.

"We will have to review the evidence tonight and make a decision in the morning." Naru answered moving toward the van. "You are planning on entering again?"

"I don't believe I have a choice. The girl is in there somewhere, I am almost positive."

"Understood, We will call in the morning and let you know, would 7 am be early enough?"

Ritsu nodded absently, turning to his own truck. Something felt off about his mood and she slid around the van next to him. "Eh... Ritsu is everything OK?"

He gave her weak smile. "Yeah, I just never felt the mountain like that before."

"How was it different?"

He turned his head to one side then the other before shaking it. "off, tainted."

Mai nodded, then softly added. "It almost felt like there were two different forces."

"Exactly," he crowed a little louder then he meant to noticing for the first time Naru and Lin were still listening from the van next to him. "Like a new force trying to control the old one, the familiar one. The old one feels like it is getting weaker." he looked at mai then up at Lin and Naru. "Sorry if this seems crazy," then he focused on Mai. "Normally I am the only one who can feel it." he said softer.

Mai gave a sheepish smile. "You are open to the possibility, it helps spirits communicate. You have also been close to it for a long time, time sometimes helps build bridges."

He nodded, her thoughts ran parallel to his own. "But how can you feel it?" his voice almost a whisper.

Mai shrugged. "I can see things others can't." she said simply, then grumbled a little softer. "I am sure Naru would say it is another part of my animal instincts."

"Like I said I don't mind those instincts at all, Especially when they warned of that cave in." He pushed part of her bangs that had fallen from her hat behind her ear. Mai stepped sheepishly away from his car and climbed into the van.

Mai slept her way back to the orphanage where John awaited them at the base. With him sat Bou-san, Yasuhara and Ayako.

"Has Hara-san arrived Yet?" Naru asked not acknowledging the other new arrivals.

"Yes..." John hesitantly answered. "Although I am not sure how much help she will be." He nodded to one of the adjoining rooms with the door closed.

"She started feeling overwhelmed on the way here and has not recovered yet at all." Ayako explained. "She has been fitfully resting in there, but everytime I check she is still awake."

"I see," Naru mumbled looking at the closed door. "Mai, tea."

As he had ordered Mai made tea, for him but also for Masako and the rest of the group. When she returned to the base with the tea Naru picked up his and one for masako before nodding to Lin who stood up from reviewing the tapes and grabbed his laptop to follow.

Naru knocked once on the door then slid it open. After a brief moment he entered with Lin following letting the door swing almost closed.

"So... Mai-chan." Yasu called, as she turned toward him she was the light glint off his glasses and knew he was up to trouble.

"Yasu?"

"Whats the scoop with you and Ritsu?"

"Eh nothing, Casanoda-san is just a scientist who works with the bats in the cave."

"Don't you mean Casanova-kun?" Bou-san asked.

"Eh?" Mai asked blushing.

"Aww... our little Mai is outgrowing Naru." Ayako stated inspecting her nails.

"Eh, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well you were sharing your feelings earlier." Yasu quirked his eyebrows up. Mai blushed looking away.

"It's not like that," she stated. "It was a psychic level."

"Mmmhmm..." Bou-san leaned forward. "Did he say you already saved his life?"

"Huh?" Mai asked getting confused again.

Yasu swiftly moved to kneel before Mai. "Thank you, Mai-san" Dramatically he reached out for her hand. "You saved my life, with those animal instincts we share." He held her hand brushing his own cheek against it. "Come to the cave entrance. I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"If all you are here for is to have fun you can drive Hara-san home tomorrow." Naru's ice cold voice cut through the room.

Mai pulled her hand away from Yasuhara and stood. "You mean she is not feeling better?"

"No, she will stay the night but if she is not better by morning someone will have to take her home."

"John, Any activity while we were in there?"

"I noted sometimes with variations in temperatures and when their was a small rumbling, but nothing substantial." He looked to the monitors again. "If you don't mind I would like to put my leg up for a little while before we sleep."

Naru nodded. "We will just review some basics tonight, who ever stays at the base will fill you in tomorrow."

"Thank you Shibuya-san," John nodded as he struggled with the crutch to stand. He winced silently moving his leg back to the floor from the stool it had set on.

"Here John let me help," Mai braced John once he stood then grabbed his bible and bag from the table. They exited the room together, Mai thankful for the short respite from the teasing she knew would resume once she returned.

* * *

Hey let me know what you think! Sorry!


End file.
